Peter What? Never Where?
by IzayaRomati
Summary: I don't have a summary yet " .  I shall add one when I have one :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me and my friend watched the 2003 live action release of Peter Pan on New Years Eve and we both wanted to write a story kind of based on it. So here's mine . Hope you like it~

Oh and this is a Prologue kind of thing.

_You're just a boy Peter!_

Those words had resonated through my thoughts ever since they left Wendy's mouth. I looked over to Tink, she was almost asleep. I chuckled to myself before yelling.

"So I'm just a boy am I? Then I shall grow up. But only a bit. Just so that I can learn to love." I yelled, disturbing Tinkerbell, as was planned.

"Peter! I was just about to go to sleep!" Tinkerbell whined. I bit my bottom lip to keep from all out laughing.

"I know Tink. That was the point!" I couldn't hold back anymore. I burst out laughing. I stood up but then fell off the bed and onto the floor landing on my back, still laughing.

After a while my laughs calmed down and I wiped tears from my eyes. I grinned at Tink and her face dropped, "Peter...you're not are you?"

"Why yes Tink, yes I am. Come on, we're leaving. But first...Tink, can you help me grow up a bit?" I got down on my needs and clapped my hands together in a beg.

"Hmm...Well...I suppose I could. But ONLY three years."

"Oh thank you Tink. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried. In joy of course. Tink flew above me and sprinkled some fairy dust on the top of my head. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I didn't feel much different, "Did it work? I don't feel any different Tink." She nodded her head and directed me to the mirror on the other side of the room. I definitely looked older.

I smirked to myself, "Okay, now. Out of Neverland to get and new friend and bring 'em back."

A/N: Well, there's the prologue . I'm not sure if it worked out the way I wanted or not :\ but oh well.

2 reviews before I update please~ ^.^


	2. Xylia Frobringer

1: Xylia Frobringer

"Mother! I don't want to wear that stupid dress or even go to that idiotic party! Get it through that thick head of yours already. I don't do well with crowds or people in general, now let. Me. Go!" I hollered.

Now, I suppose you'd be wanting an explanation to all of this one-sided yelling. Well then, here we go. My name is Xylia Frobringer, I'm sixteen years old and I hate how my life is being controlled by my family. Arranged marriages, parties, dresses and worst of all, no forests, trees or anything of the sort. It's like a living hell and I can't stand it. You see, I've always been a kind of Tomboy, I love nature and I always climb trees, well, I used to always climb trees. But my horrid family decided that it was time that I 'grew up'. As if that will ever happen, if growing up has to do with me not climbing trees and exploring forests, then no I'm never growing up.

"Fine then Xylia! Stay at home by yourself and mope in your room! Don't expect to get anything from me any time soon!" my mother yelled, she snapped, she finally snapped. Sixteen whole years putting up with my antics and she finally snapped, on my sixteenth birthday. How ironic, I was planning on getting the hell out of here. Tonight.

"Goodbye mother." I sighed, "I'll be taking to my room now. Try not to disturb me."

What I found in my room was beyond surprising. But I honestly had no idea that it would make my life so many different levels better.

"And who might you be, oh handsome stranger?" I asked. He was indeed handsome, and as I said this, he smirked at me. It was the most playful smirk I'd seen as well.

"I, my friend, am Peter Pan and I'm taking you to Neverland." he announced, puffing his chest out in a dominating kind of manner.

"Peter what? What kind of last name is Pan! And Never where? Where on earth is this 'Never' place! I've never heard of it." I argued.

"I came up with Pan as my last name. And Neverland isn't on Earth." He dragged me over to the open window and pointed at the stars, "Second star to the right and straight through to daybreak." He turned and grinned at me, taking a firm grip on my arms and floating. FLOATING!

"Wait. Put me down please. What is in Neverland?" I asked as he placed me back down.

"Why do you want to know...I don't know your name."

"Well I want to know if there are any forests and trees. My name is Xylia." I curtsied slightly out of habit.

"Forests and trees? It's full of them Xylia!" He exclaimed .

"Really? Then, let me get changed. I shall be right back, just wait in here Peter." I ran out of my room with my favourite climbing out fit.

_**Peter POV**_

"Really? Then let me get changed. I shall be right back, just wait in here Peter." she ran out with some clothes in hand. I never expected my name to sound so wonderful when she said it. I felt my cheeks warm slightly.

"Tinkerbell. What's happening to me?" I panicked and turned to Tink. She smirked deviously at me.

"You're falling in love Peter." she giggled. She looked at my face and started laughing her little fairy laugh.

"It's not funny Tink. It feels all weird and stuff. I didn't know that it'd feel like this." I whined. I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and whipped around to see Xylia standing in the doorway in a new set of clothes, "Uh, umm...ThisisTink." I said quickly.

"Tink? Oh, she's a fairy, I always knew they existed, I just didn't expect to see one in my lifetime." she smiled gently and waved at Tinkerbell. Tink, well, Tink flew over to her and sprinkled a bunch of fairy dust on her head. She started floating up towards the roof. I jumped up and grabbed her so that she wouldn't hit it.

"So...did you want to go with me?" I asked not looking at her eyes as I felt a slight warmth from my cheeks again.

"What kind of question is that Peter?" she giggled. God she had an amazing giggle, "Of course I'm coming."

"Yes!" I felt my face light up in joy, she's coming! Yes! I cleared my throat, and chuckled slightly whilst scratching the back of my head, "Shall we be off then?"

"Sure. Lead the way Mr. Pan." She said with a slight smile.

A/N: Hey there, sorry if it's short "^.^

like last time 2 reviews until the next chapter is up XD


	3. Welcome To Neverland

A/N: So, like, earlier, I was just totally casually listening to some music and reading a totally gear story on and this massive huntsman just waltzed into the room. A FREAKING HUNTSMAN! A SPIDER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Well okay, maybe it wasn't exactly massive, but it was bigger than the palm of my hand. Plus I'm a bloody Arachnophobe, I am entitled to over react about arachnids. Same goes for all of my other fears. I will and always will overreact about them.

So yeah, ONTO THE STORY!

_"Sure. Lead the way Mr. Pan." She said with a slight smile._

2: Welcome to Neverland

_**Xylia POV**_

I was definitely having mixed emotions about this venture, but I've been planning to leave that god forsaken place for a long time now. Plus, it's way too late to turn back now. I swear, if I were to dare to let go of Peter's hand...lets just say it'd be a LONG way down.

"You okay there Xylia?" I heard Peter ask.

"Just peachy." I managed to choke out.

"You don't sound it." Peter stopped, so we were just floating in the middle of nowhere now, a worried frown on his face, "You don't look it." I laughed awkwardly.

"Heh, yeah, well...about that...I get really ill when I'm, um, flying. It seems I always have to be connected to the ground. Didn't really think that through, but oh well, stuff happens and life goes on." I nervously rambled, scratching the back of my head.

"Then close your eyes." He smirked cheekily. I sweatdropped.

"Peter, as if that will work. I'll still be in mid-air." I deadpanned.

"Which is why I'm gonna do this!" he grinned. He left go of my hand and before I could fall far he caught me...bridal style, "Now close your eyes Xy."

"Xy?" I queried.

"Yeah, it's easier to say." He smiled, "Now close your eyes and we'll be in Neverland before you know it."

"S-sure." I stuttered, a small and embarrassed smile making it's way onto my face. I closed my eyes and felt the wind against my skin and my skin chill. Peter shifted me in his arms and my skin warmed where he placed his hands. _He's actually quite warm in terms of temperature_. I thought numbly. Before I realised I was snuggling into Peter's chest and falling asleep.

_**Peter POV**_

Xylia closed her eyes with a small smile, I noticed her slightly shivering so I adjusted how she was placed [?] in my arms, knowing that I was naturally warm_._Not long after I'd done this I noticed her sunggling into my chest and her breathing even out. I couldn't help the heat that came to my face as she did this._ "_She must have fallen asleep." I whispered to Tink. She nodded in agreement and smirked at me.

As we were nearing Neverland I heard Xylia softly mumbling something. _She mumbles in her sleep._

"Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man, with my three wishes clutched in her hands, the first that she be spared of pain, that comes from a dark and laughing rain, when she finds love, may it always stay true, this I beg for the second wish I made too, but wish no more, for my life you can take, the have her please just one day wake." I landed on the ground near the tree house and gently shook Xylia awake. She frowned and grumbled in annoyance of being woken up. I blew on her face, just to annoy her and smirked as she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Why'd you wake me up, I was comfy and having a brilliant dream." she stated and as if she had only just realised the scenery, "Where are we?" I chuckled slightly.

"We are home." I answered simply. She just gave me a confused look.

"Wait a minute. You mean to say that you live in this forest?" she asked with joy in her voice and excitement in her eyes. I nodded at her and she answered with a grin.

"WHERE?" she screamed excitedly.

"Follow me. Oh, and, before we get there, I live with a group of five boys." I notified her.

"Oh? No girls?" she quirked her eyebrows in amusement.

"No, but I have heard whispers of a group of girls like them around on the island." her eyes widened, yet again, in excitement.

"YES!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air with a massive grin on her face. I just laughed at her whilst leading her to the tree house.

I stopped in front of the entrance to the tree and Xylia musn't have been paying attention because she walked right into my back, knocking us both over.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" she panicked.

"It's okay, just...pay attention to where you're going." I smirked. We both stood up and dusted ourselves off. Before I turned around to open the door I noticed a slight rose coloured tint on Xylia's cheeks. I pulled down on the log and the door opened and I heard Xylia gasp in amazement.

"That's bloody awesome." She whisper yelled. I grinned at her before ushering her inside. She took a couple of steps foward and fell down the hole. _Whoops, I guess I should have warned her about that._

"PETER! WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME ABOUT THAT! YOU, YOU, YOU IDIOT!_"_I heard her holler at me. I jumped down the hole and stopped myself right in front of her with a guilty look on my face.

"I guess it slipped my mind?" it came out as a question.

"Ugh." she rolled her eyes and turned around. To my surprise she ran up to the wall and began climbing it and took something out of her bag. Wait. Bag? I didn;t notice she had a bag before. She unfloded it and hooked it onto two over hanging vines. She had a hammock, I suppose that was a brilliant idea, and she managed to pick two of the strongest vines as well.

"Peter, who's the pretty lady?" I heard a chorus of boys voices. I turned my head to them with a smile dominating my face.

"She is Xylia, our new friend!" I announced.

"Nice to meet you Xylia." they said.

"Oh? And who might you lot be?" She asked, her words dripping with curiousity.

"We're the Lost Boys."

A/N: sorry about the late update, I was slowly working on this, just had a bit of blockage and a whole lot of distractions ^_^ Hope you like.

As in previous chapters, 2 votes before I update


End file.
